Surprises
by scruff25644
Summary: The doctor steals River song away from Stormcage for a night of romance and surprises. River not used to being on the receiving end of spoilers but she soon realizes it isn't so bad as she thought...THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE REVIEW!


VWORP. VWORP. VWORP

River Song knew that sound. It was the sound she longed for everyday in her small four walled cell. As she jumped up in excitement she only just had enough time to put on a sly smile that was reserved for one and only one man alone.

"Hello Professor River Song "The Doctor announced as he sashayed out of the tardis.

"Hello Sweetie "she said in her most flirtatious voice. "So, where to tonight? "She exclaimed nonchalantly.

"Oh somewhere brilliant of course!" He said with a devious grin

River tried to keep her composer as she waltzed past the Doctor. "Well I expected no less" she said with a smirk as she stepped into the tardis. When the Doctor shut the door behind her, River song turned to face him properly and asked "So. Where are we really going?" she questioned as the doctor fiddled with the controls.

"Well, I thought we might try something a little different tonight "He said with a small waver in his voice, but this was his mistake. River Song took this moment to gain the upper hand "Now you know I love to experiment but sadley I'm not in the mood for different tonight, now how about space Maui?" She said with a definite tone in her voice like that's where they had planned to go all along. As she began to walk around the console pressing buttons, the Doctor stopped her abruptly and pushed her against the railing. "Now River, he said in a non-wavering, confident voice "We are going somewhere amazing, it's not some cheap tourist attraction. "Looking at her face he realized his mistake and covered it up with "only the best for my beautiful wife of course".

"Oooh nice save, but at least tell me where we are going" River said, now slightly annoyed.

The doctor tilted his head to the right so his mouth was right next to Rivers ear and whispered "Let's call it a secret" He was rather enjoying holding all the cards for once.

Now normally River loved secrets, but not when she was on the receiving end. "Now, Now sweetie, spoilers really isn't your type of thing "she whispered back.

"Well like I said Professor Song, we're trying something different tonight." He said with a smirk, knowing not being totally in charge is getting to her. He moved away from River, to the controls and started typing coordinates, with River trying to look over his shoulder of they heard the soft thud of the TARDIS landing, River was almost half way across the console room before the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Now, now River… Spoilers," he said in a hushed voice as he whipped a blindfold out of no where and proceeded to tie it around River's eyes.

"Oooh, now you're enjoying this aren't you?" she replied, tugging at the blindfold. It was weird because she normally didn't know where she was going, but purposefully not knowing was irritating and she hated it. "Well you better enjoy it now, because you won't be in charge for much longer." she said with a smile. She didn't have to be able to see to know that she had made the Doctor blush.

"Now, River, be patient… And behave!" he said with a crook.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." she said with her trademark grin that told him it was never going to happen.

As the Doctor led River out of the tardis and into the breezy night air, he felt her shiver and whispered. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." And without warning the Doctor fell with River in his arms. They fell together onto a cushioned blanket that covered their fall. Completely shocked and a little agitated that the Doctor would pull something like that when she was completely vulnerable, River Song ripped off the blindfold still covering her eyes to see the Doctor grinning from ear to ear.

"So?" He questioned, "Did I surprise you enough?"

Still agitated, River punched him in the arm, not so lightly as she thought. "Never pull anything like that again," She said in a serious tone.

"No promises," He said with a smirk as he kissed her on the forehead lightly, and then again, not so lightly, on the lips. The Doctor pulled River into a deep embrace, and said, "Now look up," with a softness in his voice.

Finally River saw the surprise he had been saving. As she looked up, she saw the sky illuminated with light. It was like thousands of shooting stars dancing around different galaxies all at once. It was simply breathtaking, and right at the moment River was about to open her mouth in awe, the Doctor kissed her with such passion that they both fell back onto the blanket again.

After the kiss, they just laid there, keeping each other warm and looking up at the astonishing night sky. They didn't move until the Doctor rolled onto his side to look at her. River looked back and saw his eyes full of the universe, and time and space, though the thing that caught her eye was the twinkle in his wonderful brown eyes that showed all of his passions, but none more than his love for her and her alone. It was right then that River wished that this surprise would last forever.


End file.
